craneclan_notes_fanfics_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Craneclan notes fanfics and more! Wikia
Welcome to the Craneclan notes fanfics and more! Wikia you can write fan fics write the herbs and cures for illneses in warriors. this wiki is mostly for craneclan felines i am ashclaw of craneclan signing out goodbye! Craneclan's Story CHAPTER 1- 3 New Hero's Born. Greypool screeched in pain, her eyes wide as she gave birth to her kits. Moonfur sat at her side, her tongue rasping calmly and encouragingly over her ears. Greypool squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them when she heard tiny squeals at her side. She glanced down at three beautiful kits. Her heart seemed to burst with happiness, pride, and love. She pulled her kits closer to her stomach with her tail. She gazed at her kits suckling at her belly, her eyes alight. The smallest kit squealed as she sank her tiny claws into her mothers stomach, suckling for milk. She lapped at the kits head and the kit settled down. Pinefoot padded up to his mate and touched noses with her "Our kits are so beautiful!" he purred with pride. Greypool purred in agreement, speechless to the beauty of the scraps of fur laying at her stomach. Goldenpaw padded into the den and dipped his head. "I see the kits are here" he purred "What are their names?" he asked happily. Greypool glanced at her kits, her biggest kit was a brown tom-kit with a black underbelly, black patches, and white paws, her second kit was a bit smaller, a she-kit with a light(ish) brown pelt with a darker brown underbelly and lighter brown stripes, her third kit was the runt, another she-kit, she was grey(ish) white with a black underbelly and darker grey stripes. Greypool placed her tail on the runt of the litter "This will be Iriskit" she mewed. Pinefoot nodded to the other she-kit "That one will be Thistlekit" he purred. Goldenpaw gazed down at the tom "Can this one be Ashkit?" he asked. Greypool glanced at Pinefoot and they both nodded "Our kits have names" she purred. CHAPTER 2- 2 Deaths In a Row Ashkit settled down on a tree branch a little way up the tree and glanced down at his mother. "Hey Greypool, look at me!" he yowled. Greypool spun around and her eyes widened "Get down from there this instant Ashkit" she hissed. Ashkits ears flattened against his head and he scrambled down the tree. "What have I told you about climbing trees?" Greypool scolded her son. Ashkit trailed after Greypool as she bounded to the nursery. Goldenpaw padded out of camp to look for catmint, leaf-fall was just around the corner. Thistlekit padded out after him and followed him silently through the undergrowth. Goldenpaw froze "Thistlekit, get out here right now" he hissed. Thistlekit slipped out from the undergrowth her fur bristling with mischief. Goldenpaw waved his tail for her to stay silent "I smell badger" as he spoke a badger sprang from the undergrowth and leaped at Goldenpaw. Thistlekit spun around and raced for camp to fetch help. She skidded to a halt it the middle of camp. "A BADGER IS ATTACKING GOLDENPAW!" she screeched. Fireclaw rose to his paws and gathered Nightfrost, Dawnpelt, and Moonfur. He led the cats out of camp at full speed. Moonfur gasped eyes wide in shock staring at goldenpaws dead corpse " It seems we're too late " Fireclaw dipped his head in saddness " N-n- no.. it cant be..! " Moonfur cried " It seems he had joined Starclan already.. " Nightfrost mewed in sadness. Fernpaw came out of the brambles. She raced to Goldenpaw starting to cry collapsing next to his dead body "Now we can't love each other anymore " Fernpaw thought. Ashkit was staring in shocked eyes aswell as iriskit and Thistlekit " Thistlekit would've been the cat who died if he hadn't protected her " Fireclaw mewed they all went back to the camp. Ashkit lied down, wanting to sleep . Iriskit playfully pounced on Ashkit " What now Iriskit?.. " Ashkit groaned " You haven't played in a while, are you ok? " Iriskit mewed " Yes im fine " Ashkit groaned " Iriskit leave him alone you know he has autism " Greypool mewed. . Category:Browse